kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
CRAXY
}} CRAXY (크랙시) is an upcoming five-member girl group under S.A ITAINMENT. They are scheduled to debut with their full-length album and it's title track "Aria" on March 1, 2020. History '2018: Winter project 'Wish For You In December 2018, CRAXY, then known by their pre-debut name '''Wish Girls', was introduced through their winter project. To celebrate Christmas, the members recorded "Wish For You", a song made out of several remade popular Christmas songs. They also shot a music video for the song inspired by The Little Match Girl story.S.A ITAINMENT Naver blog: Wish Girls - Wish For You The song would not be released on music sites until June 27, 2019.Mnet: Wish For You - 위시걸스 (Wish Girls) '2019: Pre-debut solos, summer project "Yours Is Mine", WTW project, and winter project "WishXMas"' In 2019, S.A ITAINMENT revealed their plans to give all members a solo song before debuting the group. They started with the release of the music video for Woo-Ah's "Issue" on May 18,Allkpop: Wish Girls' WooAh is preparing for her pre-debut solo, to be released soon followed by Hyejin's "Boyfriend" on August 10, ChaeY's "Sixteen" on August 30, Swan's "My Soul" on September 25, and Karin's "Ka Ka Ka" on October 24. On May 21, the company announced Wish Girls were going to do a summer project. Similar to their winter project, the group will film a music video, but this time related to summer.Instagram: @sa_itainment - SA Project in Summer is coming soon!�� #Saitainment #Summer #Sea #바다 #여름 #Kpop #MV #MusicVideo #데뷔조 #연습생 #여행 #Teaser #TropicalHouse #트로피칼하우스 #EDM #DanceMusic For this project, they teamed up with the Indonesian actor Glenn Alinskie and his wife actress and singer Chelsea Olivia. The couple worked as co-producer on this project for nearly a year, before the music video for "Yours Is Mine" was finally revealed on July 12.Allkpop: Wish Girls and the Alinskie Family team up in S.A Summer Project "Yours Is Mine" The single would be released on music sites a month later on August 21.Bugs: Wish Girls - Wish For You On July 22, S.A ITAINMENT announced an international cover contest for "Yours Is Mine". Two days later, on July 24, the company revealed the prize for the winners: a trip to Korea, recording a song with Wish Girls and shooting a music video.S.A ITAINMENT on Instagram: "WISHGIRLS - YOURS IS MINE" Cover Challenge! On August 31, the winner of the dance cover contest was announced: Indonesian dance team I'GENERATIONS.A ITAINMENT on Instagram: Dance cover winner: I'GENERATION On September 6, the winners of the vocal cover contest were announced: Diva from Russia, Gigi from Hong Kong, Aaliyah from Belgium, Laras from Indonesia, and Yoerich from Indonesia.S.A ITAINMENT: TRAVEL TO KOREA WITH KPOP. Additional winners of "YOURS IS MINE" cover challenge! For reasons unknown, however, Gigi and Laras did not participate in the shooting. On December 9, the music video for "We The WishGirls" was released.Wish Girls - We The WishGirls On December 13, Wish Girls announced their winter project through the "WishXMas" music video teaser featuring all the girls from the WTW project.S.A ITAINMENT YouTube: SA Project In The Winter will be coming soon! Merry~☆ Wish Mas~★ The music video was released on December 18. At the end of the music video, the group revealed their debut date had been set and coming soon. The date was not revealed,Wish Girls - WishXMas but was shared to fall into the first half of 2020.WishGirls Season 2 '2020: "My Universe", official name, and debut' On January 10, S.A ITAINMENT uploaded a music video teaser for Wish Girl's final pre-debut single "My Universe". With this teaser, they revealed the group's official name to be CRAXY.S.A ITAINMENT on YouTube: CRAXY’s Pre-Debut “MY UNIVERSE”(나의우주) Teaser On January 16, the music video for "My Universe" was released.S.A ITAINMENT on YouTube: CRAXY’s Pre-Debut “MY UNIVERSE”(나의우주) One month later, on February 16, the single was officially released on music sites. In February, the group also revealed they were planning to release their debut album on March 1. The album would consist of ten tracks, including the solo and pre-debut songs. The title track was revealed to be "Aria".TV Report: 신인그룹 크랙시, 정식 데뷔 앞서 16일 '나의 우주' 선공개 Members Discography Studio albums * TBA (2020) Digital singles * "Wish For You" (2019) * "Yours Is Mine" (2019) * "Wish Mas" (2020) * "My Universe" (2020) Gallery Wish Girls Yours Is Mine group promo photo.png|"Yours Is Mine" CRAXY debut teaser.png|''ARIA'' CRAXY debut teaser (2).png|''ARIA'' (2) 'SNS' Wish Girls Kill This Love behind.png|Dance practice behind photo for their cover of "Kill This Love" 'Miscellaneous' CRAXY group logo.png|Group logo References Official links * Instagram ;S.A ITAINMENT * Facebook * Instagram * Naver Blog * Naver TV * Twitter * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:Pre-debut groups Category:2020 debuts Category:S.A ITAINMENT Category:CRAXY